Admit It
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: When Draco runs into Harry at a bar, the blond doesn't expect his frowned upon feelings to appear. Harry doesn't expect to fall in love. What are the two too do? Rated M for future chapters. Swearing/AU/Slash R&R PUT ON HOLD/POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED
1. Drinks and Hand Job

**DISCLAIMER:** No ownership is done by me. I am poor. How could I own these delightful books? So dun sue. T-T

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**

* * *

**

'He wasn't good enough for a father. He's just an arse who kicked his only son out on the cold streets because Merlin forbid he is dating a Muggleborn. Blasted prejudiced son of a bi-'. A voice brought him out of his mental tirade.

"I'll have whatever the blonde's having," a man's voice muttered, nodding in his direction. The male tapped his fingers against the wood of the bar table in an unknown yet familiar tune.

"So a ginger ale with a shot of scotch?" smirked the bartender. "Some people have the strangest tastes," the bartender muttered, grabbing out the appropriate drinks and mixing them before handing it to the man who passed over a few pieces of paper that Draco identified as Muggle money.

"Some recognize it as a light drink that one would enjoy drowning ones sorrows in," sneered Draco. "Or does one such as yourself not recognize a drink a man might like?" The bartender just rolled his eyes and muttered a dark insult about where he'd like to shove a drink in Draco.

"Well, that's new. For one drowning sorrows, I'd expect someone such as yourself and your stature to be more, ah, sorrowed?" The man smirked and shook his head. "I suppose that sounded worse than what it sounded like in my head, huh?"

Draco laughed and looked at the man again who was staring at him. Green eyes met grey eyes. "Well, it wasn't that bad. I've heard worse from my mother," laughed Draco. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand which the other man shook.

"Nice to meet you Draco. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said, letting go of Draco's hand. "Nice grip you got. My uncle always said to my cousin that you can tell a lot about a man by his grip."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. What does mine say?" he asked with enthusiasm. "My father just said that you can tell a man's riches by his attitude," Draco said dully. The drinks they had ordered sat forgotten, the ice cubes melting and perspiration absorbing on the glass and dripping down to the napkin coasters.

"Well, you are rich of some sort, misunderstood by family and friends, and have a big heart even if it has been muffled and blanketed by others," laughed Harry. "Now, am I right or do I just get a gaping mouth?" he asked, smirking at Draco.

Draco scowled and shook his head bitterly. Dammit the new man was right. "Well fuck, what do you want? A gold medal?" he growled between gritted teeth. "Or a date?" Draco added, sarcasm dripping on each word.

"Well, the gold medal, as tantalizing as it is, is something I do not need," Harry said softly, tracing patterns into the wood. "But the date, that sounds perfectly perfect," he murmured, looking up at Draco finally, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

Draco gaped. "I'm-I mean I can't-I'm…I'm straight Harry. I have a girlfriend," Draco babbled, putting emphasis on girlfriend. "And where I'm from, my family as well, we-I mean-we don't look to kindly on the views and preferences of same sex partnerships," he said, his voice rising slightly with each word.

Harry bit his lip, beads of blood seeping out. "Well, our views are similar. But, not all views are…accepted by everyone, yes?" Harry murmured, batting his eyes slightly. "So there are bound to be others that are saying 'Fuck it' to the rules."

Draco's stomach fluttered at the eye batting. 'No, no. It's nerves. I'm NOT attracted to men. Father would find this as another reason to disinherit me. I am not attracted to the same sex. Not not not.' "As reasonable as the term 'Fuck it' sounds. I prefer to use the phrase towards women, Potter. Not the gender I share," Draco said coldly, slipping one hand into his jacket pocket, grabbing the handle of his wand.

Harry looked taken aback at Draco. "Hey hey, no need to grab your wand," muttered Harry quietly, standing up and grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of the bar. "What the fuck, Draco? You want to expose us to Muggles? Dumb ass," scolded Harry when they found an alley. "Fuck, I make mistakes sometimes but really?"

Draco found himself gaping at Harry again. "You know of the wizarding world? B-but you're a Muggle," he said with a sneer. "Did some moron let it slip? I know for a fact that you were not an attendee of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were neither in classes nor in the school student list."

* * *

Harry stared at Draco incredulously. 'Is this arse serious? He should be aware that there are many more schools for magic than just Hogwarts.' With a scoff he shook his head. "Just because I did not attend Hogwarts doesn't mean I know naught of the wizarding world," Harry said with a growl. "I went to Durmstrang for my school career. I thought someone of your sort would be aware of more than just Hogwarts as a school."

Harry was satisfied when Draco just glared at him. "I'm sorry, but did my insult hit that big heart I sensed? Or are you just too stupid to make a comeback?" Harry sneered, a perfect imitation of Draco's. "Oh, I think it's the latter. And I think that you are still trying to feebly piece together some kind of insult that'll hurt me more than mine hurt you."

Draco sneered back. "Fine then Potter, if you're so brilliant, why are you living in a Muggle society? Hm, answer me that. Wizarding world too good for you?" Draco asked angrily, looking livid and like he was going to hit Harry. Or Avada Kedavra him into oblivion.

Harry looked at Draco with bitterness. "Some prefer the quiet life," he replied. "Others like the absence of magic. I prefer both," whispered Harry. "I finished my wizarding learning and once I was far away enough, I snapped my wand and left the world of magic. Muggles are fascinating."

Draco snickered in amusement. "Oh yes, and I find foot fungus just absolutely INTRIGUING," he said sarcastically. "What in the hell is so fascinating about Muggles and their society?" He had naught a clue. In his opinion, Muggles that were not magical were dirty oafs who couldn't find their own arse with a map and someone pointing at it.

Harry just shook his head. "To each his own Draco. But, a question for you. What are, or should I say were, you doing in a Muggle bar?" He held back a mocking laugh when the blond held a close look to that of murdering him. "Touched another nerve I think. Temper temper, least we draw attention."

"It was the first bloody bar I came too," Draco sneered with a roll of the eyes for effect of his annoyance at Harry. "Now, if you don't mind Potter, I have to go." With a turn on his heel, Draco Apparated away with a popping noise, leaving Harry in the dark of the alley.

* * *

**A Look Into Next Chapter:**

"God I can't get that annoying bastard out of my head," snarled Draco as he picked at his meal, his friends sitting across from him in the shared booth. "It's been a fucking week since I met him and he still haunts me." 'God dammit how the hell can this guy rule my mind whilst I have a girlfriend who I haven't given one thought too since I told him I had a girlfriend.'


	2. Three Kids and a Daddy

DISCLAIMER: No ownership is done by me. I am poor. How could I own these delightful books? So dun sue. T-T

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

"God I can't get that annoying bastard out of my head," snarled Draco as he picked at his meal, his friends sitting across from him in the shared booth. "It's been a fucking week since I met him and he still haunts me." 'God dammit how the hell can this guy rule my mind whilst I have a girlfriend who I haven't given one thought too since I told him I had a girlfriend.'

"Drake, maybe the guy thought you were, I dunno, bi or something," Gregory Goyle said, shrugging as he picked at his food. "I mean, Kathie is always saying you send off this, Merlin what'd she call it, 'Come fuck me boys and girls' vibe," he added, grimacing. "Honestly, I could give a rats' fuzzy cock if you fuck girls or boys or both, as long as you get laid every so often. You and Severus always get so pissy when you don't get fucked after a few weeks."

Draco, Pansy, and Vincent stared at Gregory. "Dammit Greg, never though you had that kind of mouth on you," Pansy said, laughing dryly. "I mean I knew Vince and Draco have a mouth on them that would make Salazar himself beat you with a bludger bat, but YOU? And I thought you were the one in our little group who was all 'namby-pamby clean language, never fucked a person in his life besides who I'm married to'," she said, staring at Gregory with a look like she had been smacked.

Draco snickered and shook his head with a laugh. "Pansy, you've obviously never seen Gregory drunk," he said, laughing to himself. "Ah, I do believe that we are getting dirty looks from a waitress. Might as well pay and go," Draco said, shaking his head still. It was like a pendulum, swinging back and forth until he finally stood and dropped a few crisp bills onto the table. "Come on. Least we get banned from the premises."

* * *

Harry Potter busied himself around his home. A minor neat freak, Harry often busied himself with cleaning whilst he waited for his three kids to come home. He was glancing at the clock every so often. "Twenty more minutes," muttered Harry. A quick check of the calendar told him it was the day of the week to feed the family snake. Reaching into the freezer, Harry grabbed out a frozen rat and dropped it into the tank, the snake grabbing at it with a quick jab.

Across the living room sat another cage where a live rat scurried around. A rat saved from becoming the snakes dinner a few months back, via the stubbornness of Tony, Abbi, and Matthew. After school the kids would feed the rodent and than have Harry help them with homework or entertain them.

"Dad, we're home," called Matthew, the youngest of the three. Tony and Abbi were both 9 and Matthew was 7. Although they were all relatively close in age, and remarkably looked a lot like Harry, the family was not blood related. Harry, being gay and stubborn not to have a surrogate to birth him children, had adopted the twins and Matthew. He had yet to reveal it to the children, nor did he plan on it. "I got a permission slip you need to sign," Matthew said, rushing up to his father and tugging on the mans pant leg.

"Is it a permission slip or is it a failed paper again?" sighed Harry, taking Matthew's bag. The boy squirmed slightly and Harry groaned. "Matthew, we talked about this. Study hard and you'll get that toy you wanted," Harry said, watching as Tony and Abbi walked in, chatting animatedly. "How was your guys' day?" While the children talked over each other, Harry busied himself with making dinner.

"Hey Daddy, you're going out again right? Does that mean we get to have Hermione baby sit again?" piped up Abbi. When Harry nodded in response she squealed in happiness. Hermione was a bright witch that Harry had met when he moved into the apartment complex. She, like Draco, had attended Hogwarts instead of Beuxbatons like she had wanted. While the children were unaware of the woman's magical talents, Harry had picked up immediately when she had been stirring a stew while a knife magically chopped vegetables.

Tony grumbled in bitterness. He did not like the woman. She was always talking about books, studying, or 'girl stuff'. While he made his distaste in the woman plain and known, Matthew hid it. He did not like Hermione he didn't put down the poor girl. "Why does _she_ have to baby sit us? We're old enough to watch Matt. It's not like we're five."

Harry shot his son a disapproving look. "Coming from the boy who melted a toy soldier in the microwave last week? Watch a seven year old? In what world would that make sense? No, Hermione is coming over. I have to go see someone," said Harry, setting down the plates of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Who're you meeting Dad? Is it a _girl_?" teased Matt, smiling at his father who laughed boisterously with a mouth full of sandwich. "Well, if not that, it's got to be a friend, correct?" Harry just waved his hand dismissively.

"Nope, you guys don't get to know," Harry said, finishing off his sandwich. The children were still eating when Hermione entered. "Hermione, you know the numbers if anything happens. Bed by nine. And don't let Tony use the microwave."

* * *

A Look Into Next Chapter:

Harry sighed as he stared at Draco Malfoy from across the restaurant. The blond was unaware that the raven haired was there. Harry had just followed him to the restaurant and gotten a table far away from him. 'I'm not a stalker. I just want to make sure he's okay. He seemed down when we met.'

* * *

A/N: ^-^ I know this was a quick update, but I really like this story so far. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this story. Rates are my Christmas prezzies! Flames will be laughed at.


	3. Stalking and Murderous Talk

**DISCLAIMER:** I dun own. Don't sue.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Harry sighed as he stared at Draco Malfoy from across the restaurant. The blond was unaware that the raven haired was there. Harry had just followed him to the restaurant and gotten a table far away from him. 'I'm not a stalker. I just want to make sure he's okay. He seemed down when we met.' His kids, not to mention Hermione, would kill him if they found out why he had gone out. Harry flicked his eyes at the blonde, He was eating alone it appeared. The food, he could not tell what it was. When the waiter brought Harry his meal, for it would look odd sitting at a table without food, three things happened at once.

'Fuck, pepper,' Harry thought while he had a sneezing fit. Whilst sneezing, Harry managed to spot Draco again. The blond was staring at the table Harry sat at, grey eyes locking with green. 'Fuck. I'm busted.' Draco's mouth formed a silent 'O' in surprise at the other man, eyes shifting to a glare with a hint of surprise. Harry blushed deeply and looked away from Draco.

* * *

_Ac-HOO. Ac-HOO. Ac-HOO._ 'What the fuck? Jeez, someone's sneezing loudly. Wish they'd shut up,' thought Draco, looking around the restaurant for the source. _Ac-HOO. Ac-HOO. Ac-HOO! _Then, he spotted someone. Someone who had been haunting his thoughts for the past week. A familiar green eyed man.

"Oh fuck," mumbled Draco. "What the hell is Potter doing here? I should hex him right here and right now for this," he whispered. The familiar itching sensation to grab his wand coursed through his arm and fingers. Standing from his table, Draco tossed some crinkled bills that were torn in various places onto the table and fished out a few more. Working his way past tables filled with portly business men, teenagers trying to be romantic, and a group of girls out on what Muggles called a 'girls night out'.

Slamming the money onto the table Harry sat at, Draco hooked an arm under Harry's pulling up so his elbow brushed up against Harry's armpit, he dragged the man out from the restaurant. When they were out in the dark filled streets, Harry shook Draco off him. Draco was baring his teeth, like a dog. "Do you mind," he ground out through gritted teeth, "telling me what the fuck you are doing here, where I am?" He was seething mad. Why could this sad excuse for a man get the fuck out of his life?

* * *

Harry was glad it was dark for two reasons. One, he was blushing like a ripe tomato, and two, he was grinning like an insane twit. Trying to hold back an impending laugh, he spoke. "Well, it's a restaurant," he said smartly, "and it's not meant for one person's usage Draco," he finished, folding his arms over his chest. "But I suppose you're used to having a restaurant cleared out when your foot passes the threshold, huh?" When Draco was silent Harry laughed. "Yeah, you're used to that. You're used too children and parents stepping off the sidewalk for you and your friends sorry asses to pass. People who shy away from you because of your power, your money, and your personality."

If Harry had been wearing a watch, he could have marked the exact time Draco's dumbfounded and angered expression changed to an outraged and murderous one. "So it just happens to be this restaurant you come to? The first one off the top of your head? It was just a random one. Is that correct? Yes or no?" sneered Draco. If Harry's face was a book, the answer was right there. _No it took a few tries to find the right one._ "That's what I thought. What are you, some insane stalker? What are you going to do? Take me to your home, lock me in a room, do things to me I'll have to confess too those court room dolls the Muggles make children point at?" He paused there. Before Harry could answer, Draco cut off the non-existent reply. "Or would you kill me? Leave me in a pile, mangled or chopped up, in some alley for Muggles to find?"

Harry could just barely cough before turning to the wall and retching up the contents of his stomach before answering. Wiping his mouth, Harry looked at Draco with hard eyes. "First of all, you sick twisted son of a bitch, I would not do any of that. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy. Secondly, I have three children who I would die for. Thirdly, the part of you coming over to my house can be arranged, unless you'll be disappointed about the lack of kidnapping, isolation, rape, and murder," Harry said. When he was finished, he pulled out a small container of breath mints from his pocket and popped three into his mouth.

* * *

'Okay, maybe my question was a bit disturbing but it matters little. I suppose I could take up his offer. Hearing Gregory and Kathie fucking every night for a week gets old. And there five slobbering offspring are quiet the little monsters.' Draco ground his teeth together but nodded. "Fine, but I swear to Merlin, if this is a trick I'm carrying a wand you arse," he sneered. The two walked back to the apartment complex. Along the way, Harry told him the house rules. Draco grimaced at most but nodded none the less.

* * *

**A/N:** Well it's not as long as I hoped this chapter would be. The next chapter will have the house rules. I was going to post them here but that would be a bit of a boring ending to the chapter, hm? Rates please? Also, Happy belated Christmas and an early New Year!


	4. Harry's Rules Are Law

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned this, would I really be living in a small home in a small bedroom, with a bare fridge? I think not.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Magic

* * *

**_

RULES

No eating in the bedrooms or living room. Kitchen and dining room only.

No swearing at all.

Be nice to each other.

No running in the home.

Use inside voices, yelling will earn you a one way ticket to a time-out.

Do not, under any circumstances, feed Squeakers to Slimey.

No, that cute puppy that followed you home can not live here.

Nor can the bird/cat/other animal.

Puppy dog eyes are frowned upon.

After the third time asking me for something, I will ground you.

My office is off limits.

Don't run with knives, scissors, or anything else sharp

No we are not there yet, nor will we ever be.

Asking the above in a car will result in me turning around.

Be nice to Hermione, Ronald, and any other guests!

* * *

Draco's Rules

No cussing.

Sex in this apartment is forbidden.

Unless it's in my room.

With me.

And the kids are gone.

Lube usage is a must.

Do not let the kids know of magic.

Nor that they are adopted.

No magic in the house whatsoever!

* * *

Draco gaped at the rules Harry had typed up on an old typewriter. No cussing, he could live with. Seven to eight as well. Just don't talk to the damn brats and they won't know. Nine would be tough. Two to six made him retch. "Don't flatter yourself Potter. You're a guy and not my type," hissed Draco, crumpling the paper. In his own surprise, the paper uncrumpled and resumed it's regular form. He frowned and grabbed his wand. "**_Incendio_**," he whispered, engulfing the paper in flame. The paper's fire went out immediately and revealed no harm done to the page of paper. "Ronald and Hermione. Those names sound familiar." Quickly Draco pieced it together. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger must live near and used magic on the appliance and paper at Harry's wish. "Fucking mudblood and blood traitor."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short, more like a drabble, but that is how I envisioned this chapter. Hope you liked it. More to come later.


	5. Life

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of this. o.o Obviously.

* * *

"I was born into a family who cared little about the children they brought into the world. From the time I woke up to the time I went to sleep, I might as well have been a child on the streets, no home to call their own. Meals, clothing, money. It was all something I had to find on my own," Harry whispered, inhaling the scent of the coffee in the mug Draco had poured for him. "There was always something I had to do. Food I normally scavenged from a bin or stole from a store. Clothing was the problem that I had. I nicked clothes from donation bins and was caught many a time. I can't count how many times I was threatened to be thrown into a juvenile system but I managed to avoid it."

Harry chewed on his lip for a second and continued. "And then they died. My parents just one day died. The police thought it was murder but I knew what happened. My dad and mom. They fought a lot. I normally had to take my sister. Such a sweet heart she was. She and I would sit in my room and listen to the fights. And then we heard three gunshots, a pause, and then one last one." He coughed slightly. "My sister was only two so it wasn't any surprise she started crying. I just sat there. Five years old and my parents were dead."

* * *

Draco stared at Harry in horror. He almost wanted to ask 'And then what happened?' but Harry was already talking.

"We were taken into custody. My sister was placed in a foster home and I was sent to my aunt and uncles. It was not any better. I got old hand-me-down clothes from my cousin and had to do all the house work for minimal to no food. Once I got my letter to Durmstrang I knew I was going to be happy. My uncle and aunt sent me only because it was free of tuition and to get rid of me," Harry continued. "I breezed through my first year with minimal injuries from classmates. Second year was the same. Third year I made Quidditch team and went into the Hospital Wing more then anyone in the school did in two years. Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year breezed by, all the same."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry in a reassuring hug as he continued to speak. "As soon as I graduated from Durmstrang, I snapped my wand and vowed not to use magic again. It had caused me harm and I wished to never use it again," Harry pressed further. "I moved here just weeks before Hermione and Ron did and they set up their wards. When they discovered I was a wizard, they increased their wards to my home as well." Harry stopped and probed his memory further. "They helped me adopt kids actually. I didn't want to get a surrogate but I hated living in an apartment alone. So we found an orphanage and I found Tony and Abbi. They were, to say the least, sweet. Their parents had been deemed unsafe and they were removed. They were two. Matt, he was an infant. He was supposed to go back to his parents but at the last minute social services decided against sending him back. I was a foster parent for him and leapt at the chance to adopt him," Harry said, laughing softly as he glanced up at the wall where about three or four dozen pictures hung.

"We had our first Christmas. The twins were ecstatic to open up presents from Santa, me, and Hermione and Ron. It was adorable and, well, here we are. Seven years later," sighed Harry. "Still single, still have the three kids I love to death, and still live here," Harry finished.

Draco peered at Harry. "Are you disappointed by that? I thought you loved your kids," Draco said, letting go of Harry finally. Harry had different ideas and curled closer to Draco.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the kids. They're my world. They're what keep me going when the days are rough. Hell, I've started looking forward to getting a failed paper from Matt to sign. It's a way of knowing that they are still there," whispered Harry. He had stopped crying and had burrowed his head into Draco's neck, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I gotta say, this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Okay, I'm sure there is the question on: Is Voldemort alive/was alive/will show up(but I don't know that cause I don't have reviews.). The answer is no. Voldemort does not exist in this universe. I will be taking a week off to fiddle with my new MP4 player and try to take out the Sky Master on my KH game I got for Christmas so wish me luck. ^_^ No preview this time though for the next chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!


	6. Authors Note

Okay, so I took a long time to decide if I was going to delete this or not. At this point, I will be leaving this up FOR NOW. But right now, I'm working on rewriting this. When I post the first chapter of the new version, this will be deleted. So PLEASE, if you want to read my new version, add me to Author Alert because I do want to write this again.


End file.
